


infinite cosmic fire, itty bitty hobbit space. (formerly WYTITYHWAB)

by rangerdanger985



Series: where your treasure is there your heart will also be. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon!Bilbo, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Will add tags as I go, a while ago, cursed!bilbo, i dont even know what i'm doing, i had an idea, looking through my archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Bilbo Baggins has lived quietly in the shire in his home at bag-end for the past 50 years, it is a calm and simple life filled with books and his garden, friendly neighbors and the most comfortable armchair he has ever found.On occasion ‘relatives’ would show up to disturb the peaceful existence he had created but they were easily chased off and their ill-gotten spoon thievery dealt with.It really was a simple life.Of course, fifty years ago this was not the case.fifty years ago, he was a dragon.





	1. backstory

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to go back to my other works but have lost all inspiration so am cleaning up my old stuff to post. ugh.

Bilbo Baggins has lived quietly in the shire in his home at bag-end for the past 50 years, it is a calm and simple life filled with books and his garden, friendly neighbors and the most comfortable armchair he has ever found.         

On occasion ‘relatives’ would show up to disturb the peaceful existence he had created but they were easily chased off and their ill-gotten spoon thievery dealt with.

It really was a simple life.

Of course, fifty years ago this was not the case. Fifty years ago, he roamed mountains and forests, people feared him and hunted him and respected him in equal measures, he was a god among creatures spewing fire from his mouth to destroy his enemies and soaring in skies so blue they seemed endless.

But then he met a sorceress that tricked him, a creature that earned his trust and respect and then shot him from the skies with her magic, bound his wings and snuffed his fires, who's master trapped him with foul spells.

They wanted to kill him, spoke words of death in the banished tongues of Mordor, broke away scales and sliced open his hide so they could steal his very fire! 

Apparently though the sorceress had some honor in her weak hide because she reached into the cut in his chest and took his heart and spoke words of a different kind.

Her masters roared as a white light flashed out and his heart was gone but he was not dead, the shadows of her masters vanished with it and she looked at him with sorrow and regret as great pain overtook his body.

What have you done to me’ he had demanded as he curled into himself and seemed to grow cold and small ‘I saved your life in exchange for my own’ she said and when he looked back, look up from his now smaller stature her skin glowed with strange light and blackened like she was being destroyed from the inside.

‘Let your heart not be filled with anger and greed for useless trinkets, things that hold no sway in life or death, hold not your life above those of others, locked deep are your scales and fire, your wings and talons far but not unreachable’

He would forever remember those words ‘you’ve cursed me!’ he yelled and she had simply shrugged ‘see it as a curse see it as a gift it cannot be undone by magic or wills of men, be thankful, this saves you from the sickness and greed of your kind, offers you a new prospective’

He had demanded she change him back but she had told him she had not the power that she was not long for the world, her parting words had been simple enough but would forever haunt him ‘the greed and foolishness of your kin will not affect you unless by your own choosing, live well and find your true treasure for there your heart will also be’

And so, she had disappeared in a cloud of ash blown away with a wretched scream of agony and he was left there alone.

You see Bilbo Baggins was not only the hobbit that enjoyed his peaceful life, though it took him many years to stop spitting venom at the sorceress for cursing him into such a frail body and accept his new life.

No once upon a time Bilbo Baggins? Was a Dragon.


	2. Disruption of peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editings gonna look odd here as i'm posting via phone  
> update: annndd fixed lol

In the last fifty odd years of living at bag-end having been adopted by his ‘parents’ whom were unable to have children and found his small childish form in those woods, had been rather enjoyable, once he got use to the hobbits.

The curse that changed him chose a hobbit for his new form, but he felt his fire in his chest just under the surface like an itch you couldn’t scratch.

He had tried just after the Baggins deaths of drowning to pull it forward focused on it and could almost reach his fire but he had been met with horrible pain like his body ripping itself apart, like his heart was missing even as he felt it beating in his chest.

So many times, he tried only to be left in agony beyond measure so he gave up, on his scales and his wings, buried his longing for the sky and the feeling of the sun on his scales until he could almost forget.

But anger pooled in his chest at his weakness, he despised his body his inability to do more than tend to the garden, but there was naught he could do about it so while his despise for himself grew under his skin joy for his knew life grew in his chest.

He had never known hobbits lead such peaceful lives, away from conflict and seeming almost untouched by time.

Although he had to admit, it was outrageously almost annoyingly boring at times.

So when he sat on his bench in the afternoon sunshine enjoying the sun and using what little dragon magic he had to make a butterfly out of his pipe smoke and noticed the wizard standing before him he was both cautious, having a deep distrust and dislike of magic after the curse, but also a little excited.

But it turned into annoyance when the man seemed to be more insane than anything else, after all him? take part in a fight against a dragon? 50 years ago, he would have relished the opportunity to test his talons against a dragon but now? In his weak hobbit flesh?

No way.

But then the first dwarf arrived, and he found he might not have any other choice, especially when the leader of the company showed up at his door.

Bilbo, who was mildly distressed by the influx of 12 now 13 dwarves, whined under his breath as the last dwarf entered complaining of getting lost...

Twice.

Which to be honest Bilbo found quite amusing he had heard many tales of dwarves able to sniff out the richest ore veins in the dark mine then and find their way back from deep underground but once outside of their mountain having a rather pore sense of direction.

And apparently, they weren't just tales.

He conversed with Gandalf for a moment before greeting his company and then the old wizard introduced them, introducing the final dwarf as Thorin oakenshield the leader of the company.

The dwarf then proceeded to ask him several questions which nearly made Bilbo laugh but seeing as that would be strange he held it back and just answered to the best of his ability though he couldn’t help his sarcasm while Thorin circled him and very blatantly judged him.

“he looks more like a grocer than a burglar” his words made the dwarves laugh and they walked away into his dining room while Bilbo stared at their backs then turned a glare at the wizard.

The dwarves tried to rope him into helping their insane cause to steal from a dragon, he was insulted when they said he wasn’t burglar material in his more scale covered days he stole many things from wicked kings and corrupt sorcerers but in all actuality he had to agree because his hobbit flesh was not meant for it.

Any of it!

You could call him a coward but he actually didn’t want to die even if he never regained his wings and his scales he could live peacefully enough as a hobbit, although thinking that alone made some sort of loathing build into the empty spaces in his chest where his fire use to be.

But then the wizard spoke up and over the arguing company, all but electing him burglar before his eyes, though the old man did have a point and he could agree to the power of a dragons nose, he knew dwarf but not hobbit, and Bilbo had learned to be rather stealthy to get around certain neighbors and ‘family’ members in the past.

Wait, what was he thinking? It was certain death! He wouldn’t do it! “fine give him a contract” Bilbo groaned to himself especially as Thorin took the paper from an older dwarf and shoved it into his chest without turning around.

He took it and it unfolded into several pages, it was a standard contract from the looks of it, describing payment and whatnot, only distantly did he hear Thorin tell the wizard he ‘couldn’t guarantee his safety or be responsible for his fate’ which was a doubt his dragon pride would not take sitting down.

He was well prepared to sign the contract then and there, until he reached the possible injuries mutter reading it to himself “laceration’s, evisceration's” he unfolded the extra flap on the side “incineration?”

Fili or was it Kili, one of the younger dwarfs nodded “aye melt the flesh right off your bones” that helped.

His fear for his hide returned and drowned out his dragon pride, never let it be said self-preservation was absent in dragon lineage.

Bilbo tried to calm the need to fly and escape the bare mention of horrible death by fire, and when the dwarf with the funny hat stood up to ‘help’ it did anything but.

And did he really compare a dragon to a furnace with wings? Bilbo would be insulted if he wasn’t frightened beyond his wits.

He seemed to gain control of it breathing deeply and turning back to the dwarves to tell them just how deeply they could shove their contract up their asses when he suddenly became very warm and lightheaded, trying once again to break free of his flesh prison.

“nope” he said and fainted.


	3. voice of a braver half

He regained his awareness in his den sitting in his chair and Gandalf handing him a mug of what he hoped was something stronger than mint tea.

“I’ll be fine” he assured the wizard “just let me sit quietly for a moment”

The wizard scowled “you’ve been sitting quietly for far too long, tell me when did doilies, and your mothers dishes become so important to you?” Bilbo pursed his lips, so he had hoarded the Baggins effects, it was only to protect them from less desirable relatives stealing them.

“I remember a young hobbit always running off in search of elves in the woods would stay out late come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies a young hobbit that would like nothing more than to find out what was beyond the boarders of the shire”

Bilbo felt like snorting he knew well what was beyond the borders of the shire and it was nothing a hobbit would easily survive “the world is not in your books and maps its out there” the wizard motioned to the window.

He felt something stir within himself but he knew it was false security gained from a drake mind not yet accepting the fact it was no longer invincible.

Bilbo tried to fall back on his ‘lineage’ as Baggins were notoriously stubborn for wanting to stay home but Gandalf reminded him he was also ‘related’ to tooks which were notorious for wanting to stay anywhere but home.

He told him about his great great great something or other who killed a troll king and at the same time invented golf and Bilbo couldn’t suppress a chuckle “I do believe you made that up”

Gandalf nodded slightly “all good stories deserve embellishment and you would have a tale or two of your own to tell when you come back”

Bilbo looked at his tea then up at the wizard mentally cursing him for playing on his weakness of a good story “can you promise I will come back?”

The wizard shook his head sadly “no, and if you do youll not be the same”

“that's what I thought, I'm sorry Gandalf but I cant sign this” he stood up leaving the paper on the foot stool like it was cursed “you’ve got the wrong hobbit”

To many years of frail hobbit skin had turned him into a coward he knew it but he didn’t care so long as he stayed alive.

Let it be known hobbit holes were horrible in a way that they easily carried sound so once in his room Bilbo still heard a few of the dwarves talking, balin and Thorin above the others, it sounded like balin knew the quest would end bloody and it sounded like Thorin also knew this but would still do it because of some kind of twisted honor.

Bilbo knew well of honor and how he had seemed to lose his own sometime in the last 50 years, most of their words were muffled but thorins last words could easily be made out ‘there is no other choice, not for me’

Something in bilbos chest squeezed, these dwarfs were going to get themselves all killed because of their leader and were happy to do it.

Turning from the vent he had not been listening from he looked into the mirror and saw emerald eyes look back at him ‘when did you lose your courage’ they asked in a growl “when it became possible to die” he told them and turned away but his shadow seemed to grow on the wall ‘death was always a possibility in the past you just knew what you fought for was worth the possibility of death’

“I was young and foolish” he waved it off ‘you had honor! These dwarves go to death gladly to aid their king, to reclaim the mountain’ “they go to nothing but death which is the main point here”

Silence filled his room and he thought that was the end of it but in the candle flame the eyes returned ‘and what of the curse’ Bilbo furrowed his brow well aware he had gone insane because he was talking to himself “what of it?”

‘the creature stole our heart, don't you remember her parting words?’

He lowered his head it was hard to forget ‘for where your treasure is there your heart will also be’ it echoed in the stillness of his mind and he looked back into his mirror “erebor, the treasure in those halls is as vast as any beast could hope for” ‘yes’ the eyes whispered to him but he shook his head.

“I doubt it is so simple” he sat on the foot of his bed “the treasure she spoke of, I doubt it is of the literal type” he almost thought his reflection shrugged ‘it is a chance worth taking, go with the dwarves they will lead you straight to it’

“and if it isn’t there?” his reflection shrugged again “then we will have stories to tell, the dwarves would go with or without you, would you really let this opportunity slip through your fingers? Imagine all they have gone through yet they are going back, when did dwarves, of all creatures, become braver than dragons’

“when they were dropped on their heads during mahlas creation of them and they lost what little sense they had”

A sound traveled into his room then, a deep sound that almost made his bones vibrate under his skin, it was soon joined by a deep voice that sank into bilbos chest and curled like dragonfire around his missing heart.

_‘far over, the misty mountains cold to dungeons deep and caverns old._

_We must away e’re break of day. To find our long, forgotten gold.’_

Bilbo shivered and stared at the wall as more voices joined in giving the simple song meaning giving it emotion as it continued, telling a story.

_‘the pines were roaring, on the high, the winds were moaning, in the night._

Bilbo leaned his head against his bed post, imagining their pain, feeling the sorrow they felt and the conviction in his chest settled.

He would go.

_‘the fire was red, it flaming spread._

_The trees like torches, blazed with light._

His eyes slipped closed and he slept.

\---

The dwarves were gone come morning, any evidence of their presence gone and he thought it no more than a dream, until he saw the contract still where Gandalf left it.

Damn that wizard.


	4. trolls and elven city

He couldn’t tell who was more surprised, Thorin, Gandalf or Bilbo himself when he caught up with them just outside of the shire.

But then again, he lost his dragon body, not his dragon speed.

He was both insulted and amused when gold changed hands and he found they had all made bets on whether he would show up.

Most said he would, was he really that predictable?

Traveling with dwarves was a rather simple affair though he had to admit it took a few weeks to get used to, he also found that the further he moved from the shire that not only did he miss it badly, but he also felt it.

Felt the stirrings he use to feel when flying over a new place, finding a new adventure when he was just a dragonling.

A lot of the time they spent riding was silent for Bilbo, so he spent that time remembering, but also thinking.

The Arkenstone was supposedly the ‘heart of the mountain’ while he had been around when it was uncovered, he had never quite seen or cared much for it but maybe it was what he needed to break the curse.

In the massive treasure of Erebor the Arkenstone was the only treasure called a heart, he'd heard tales of it or maybe its magic, driving the former king insane before the dragon attacked and should a weak willed man look upon a dragons heart it would drive them to madness.

Maybe he was meant to do this, meant to be on this quest, maybe he would finally be able to shed the pathetic flesh he had been trapped in for so long.

\---

When the troll sneezed on him and covered him in unmentionable stuff, he highly doubted his own sanity for going on this bloody quest.

\---

After the trolls and finding the cave they had used to hide from the sun in Bilbo found something quite interesting.

Thorin detested elves.

Bilbo had to admit the pointed eared creatures were quite annoying he never quite had a problem with them, at least not a major one, their arrows only ever tickled his scales.

The real problem he had with them had been the sorceress to curse him had been an elf and that kind of ruined the whole race for him.

So of course, not long after this they found themselves guests of Elrond of Rivendell.

Damn his luck.

What was worse the moment the elf laid eyes on him his eyes lit up with recognition, so after the map had been read and the dwarves returned to their room for rest Bilbo stood in moonlight and looked over Rivendell.

Even a dragon could admit it was a beautiful place, flowing water, blooming trees and flowers, sweet smelling fresh air.

If he never reversed the curse, he was sure he would rather stay in a place like this than any other, especially the shire the longer he was away from that place the more he realized it seemed to have made him ignorant.

He was easily harmed and scared of death, would hold his life easily above any other member of the company, especially the wizard, but he was still a dragon and dragons were fierce and brave. Clever and strong willed with a stubbornness to out match even that of dwarves.

“you are more than you seem little one” bilbo turned, drawn out of his thoughts and looked up at the elf lord Elrond who stared at him with knowing eyes. Eyes he knew he could neither charm nor lie to, eyes that had seen golden scales glimmer in the sunlight in person “aren’t all things more than they seem my lord? After all, from looking at a tiny stone you’d never believe it part of a mountain” the elf smirked and walked forward to stand beside the hobbit “though that is true you are more than most, tell me why do you follow this company”

Bilbo turned to look out at the valley again  “well I signed a contract” the elf hummed disbelieving and didn’t look away, bilbo could feel the elf’s eyes burning at the side of his head “what do you seek inside that mountain young drake? Do you seek to claim it for your own” bilbo frowned “I have no use of gold, nor strength to claim it. In true I don’t know why I follow” the hobbit smirked slightly and looked up at elf “maybe I just needed to stretch my metaphorical wings”

The elf hummed again and finally turned his eyes away “whatever it is your looking for, it doesn’t hold the shape you believe, but in the end you will find it” bilbo stared at the elf who turned and walked away before sighing and cursing the riddles of elves.

He got no sleep that night.


	5. If a tree falls in the forest, does a hobbit hear it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one finishes the first movie.
> 
> i am going to be separating the story by movie and seeing as how school starts back soon (not that i've left it, blasted summer classes) i wont be able to edit the rest very quickly but i will post the next story as soon as possible.
> 
> also i know this is basically a retelling of the movies but i'm trying to change it up as much as i can, nothing really drastically changes until the third movie/fic though, maybe half way through the second i cant remember.
> 
> anyway kudo and comment if ya liked this one and i'll see ya next time. (maybe in one of my other million stories that need updated lol)
> 
> enjoy!  
> RD
> 
> PS. yes i know a lot of names aren't capitalized/spelled right probably. i'm slowly and steadily making my way through it.

Climbing mountains in the rain was a terrible idea, especially as the mountains weren’t truly mountains. He remembered fighting rock giants when he himself was a giant, glimmering in the sunlight and breathing death down upon the creatures. He never knew what it felt like to have death breathed down upon him. his fear which he had escaped for so long finally found him again as he hung on for dear life, hands burning as his claws tried to extend, his hobbit flesh tried to break under the strain of scales he couldn’t reach, wings he no longer had.

Short arms couldn’t reach the dwarves and he was petrified, he started slipping until he felt someone grab him, felt Thorin grab the back of his shirt and lift him to the ledge, nearly falling himself until dwalin grabbed him and lifted him back to the ledge.

“we nearly lost our burglar” one of the dwarves said and Thorin turned “he’s been lost since he left his home, he never should have come” bilbo stared at the dwarf, saw his disgusted face and felt something inside himself shrivel.

He was in a daze as they found the cave and slowly all the dwarves settled and fell asleep. Bilbo didn’t sleep even as he laid still, instead flames danced behind his eyes and voices whispered to him until suddenly falling silent, his eyes popping open as a deep sorrow filled the place his heart once resided and he got up, packed his sack and turned to the door on silent feet.

Bilbo wished it wasn’t bofur that stopped him for he had come to like the dwarf with the silly hat and the darkness in his chest made him strike out, curse the dwarf as he had no idea what bilbo went through, the burning pain that wracked his body any time he felt like stretching muscles he no longer had access to.

He hurt the dwarf, he knew he did but the sweet man just smiled sadly and put a hand on bilbos shoulder and wished him all the luck in the world with an earnest if pained smile. Bilbo felt like crying suddenly and he didn’t know why but the dwarf made the voices quiet down for a moment into a bare whisper until his sword glowed blue and the voice turned into a roar as the floors gave out below them and they all tumbled down into the goblin city.

Trading riddles with creatures in dark caves and finding magic rings made bilbo believe he’d never see sunlight again but the moment he stepped outside the darkness abated from his chest, although Thorin’s words made him feel small, far smaller than his hobbit skin had ever made him feel before. But it also ignited his stubbornness.

It was a perfect time to slip away, to return to the shire and act like this entire thing had never happened but the very idea of the foolish ignorant and arrogant dwarf looking on in shock was enough to make him remove that strange ring and step out from behind the tree “actually he’s right here” he rose a brow at Thorin when the dwarf spun to face him.

All of the dwarves started asking questions on how he got away and where he had been but Thorin’s single question spoke over all of them “why did you come back?” he seemed confused “I know that you doubt me, you always have and yes, I am often drawn into thoughts of home, I miss my hearth and my books and my garden and I miss being where I belong but that’s just it. I have a place to go back to, you don’t” bilbo pulled his eyes from the dwarf and looked around at everyone staring at him “it was stolen from you, and while I am no burglar I will do everything in my power to help you get it back if I can”

He met Thorin’s wide eyes and watched as the dwarf lowered his head, either unwilling or unable to meet his eyes for long. However, the moment didn’t last for long as suddenly in the distance something screamed, and they were again running for their lives this time from a pack of orcs Thorin using an analogy about fire and frying pans and they ran like the devil himself chased them.

“lady yavanna he probably is” bilbo thought as he pulled his blade and shoved it into a wargs skull. They ran themselves into a dead end and were forced up trees like cornered beasts, luckily wargs couldn’t climb trees but they could knock them over.

They leapt to the same tree and Gandalf threw flaming pine cones at the beasts to ward them off, but it was a short-term solution as the tree tipped and a couple of dwarfs started to fall. Bilbo sensed it the moment something changed and watched as Thorin walked forward as if in a trance to face his old enemy the pale orc. Something in his chest tightened and it felt like smoke filled his lungs as through the flames he watched Thorin lose, saw the warg bite down heard Thorin cry in pain.

Dwalin shouted a denial but couldn’t move as his tree limb broke and he was left hanging by his nails, bilbo lifted himself up and rushed forward, without thinking sting was in his hands and with a roar he plunged it into an orc’s chest, saving Thorin from an untimely haircut. Once the beast was dead, he rushed to his feet and faced the other orcs, azog the pale beast looked at him with wide knowing eyes.

“kill him” the beast said but bilbo curled his lips on a snarl, his skin burning with anger and heat from the surrounding fire. He could hear Thorin’s labored breathing from behind him. the wargs weren’t intimidated but the dwarves were inspired by his bravery as suddenly they came rushing from the fire to attack them.

Bilbo was glad as there was only so much, he could do with such a small sword and such fragile skin. He only relaxed when he saw the huge eagles and watched as they scooped Thorin up in gentle claws, his hands nearly slacking until he was picked up and dropped onto another birds back. Only then did he collapse onto his chest, skin burning with agony he couldn’t ignore, the cool air cooling his heated skin it felt like he was burning and smoke filled his lungs, his eagle seemed concerned but bilbo wasn’t sure where it stumbled from.

The smoke flowing from his mouth or the fact that he was snarling. Luckily it was still dark enough and the wind loud enough on one could tell “Thorin!” the shout knocked him from his mind, and he looked to see the dwarf wasn’t moving.

At the rock outcropping Gandalf was the first from his bird rushing to the downed dwarf prince. Bilbo leapt from his bird next, nearly unable to keep his feet, but something kept him back, staring as the wizard looked the dwarf over, darkness withering at the corners of his mind. He saw the moment the wizard relaxed, and his body also relaxed but only for a moment as suddenly the dwarf was up, bilbo being the first thing he asked about, but it seemed to only be because the dwarf wanted to yell at him.

“you nearly got yourself killed!” bilbo wanted to sigh but couldn’t as he stiffened up, it didn’t help he stood alone, they every other dwarf stood at Thorin’s back and the only thing at bilbos back was a very steep cliff. The dwarf insulted him, bringing back his dark words from earlier in the journey until large warm arms surrounded him and his face was shoved into a fur lined coat “I have never been so wrong” bilbo had never heard the dwarfs voice go so soft before and bilbo finally relaxed, sighing into the fringe, grabbing hold like his life depended on it.

He only opened his eyes when the dwarf took a step back “I never should have doubted you” bilbo shook his head “no I would’ve doubted me to, I still do actually I mean I’m no hero nor a warrior” bilbo couldn’t help a snort “not really even a burglar either” Thorin smiled slowly, for once entirely focused on bilbo “you are more than you know” he said and bilbo would have laughed at the sheer truth of that if he hadn’t been distracted by the eagles screeching in the distance and drawing all eyes to a figure in the distance

The mountain.

Bilbo stared in wonder, his heart pounding where it no longer existed, a bird caught his attention, flying toured the mountain “that, oin, is a thrush” Gandalf spoke from behind them, “we’ll take that as a sign, a good omen” Thorin said, glancing at bilbo who nodded “your right, I do believe the worst is behind us”

He had no idea how incorrect he was.

All he knew was after a few moments of staring in wonder the dwarf king without a mountain began to collapse and bilbo was forced to catch him.

Dwarves were quite heavy for their size, or perhaps bilbo was that weak.


End file.
